Toi, moi, nous
by Egnirys Chainsaw
Summary: [OS][alice nine.][Yaoi] Hiroto est malade. Bloqué chez lui il se connecte sur MSN, sa dernière façon d'avoir un contact avec l'extérieur. Et si ce contact c'était Tora?


**Toi, moi, nous…**

**Auteure : Yuki Onna (ex Panda no Ai et actuellement, grande déesse Keiko XD)**

**Genre : Romance Nyan-nyan (comme d'hab' xD) Yaoi Happy end**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi, je sais merci v.v**

**Base : alice nine.**

**Couple : ...X… en couple principal (vous en faites pas, vous verrez rapidement qui c'est (en même temps, avec moi…))**

**Chibi note : Bah je retombe dans la romance nyan nyan et fleur bleue à souhait XD (J'en ai besoin en ce moment v.v) Bon c'est un peu le même style que « Without wings I can't fly » mais bon, j'ai eu cette idée en histoire et je l'ai fini en maths donc… Je peux pas faire mieux quand 2 vieilles peau tente de vous lobotomiser ! è.é**

**Voilà !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**KeiKo !**

* * *

**Super Burger dit :**

_Hey ! Saga-kun! Comment vas-tu?_

**Best Best BEST dit :**

Coucou Hiro-kun! Ça va et toi?! Ça faisait vide à la répèt' sans toi, mais tu connais Nao, un en moins, on répète quand même.

**Super Burger dit :**

Ouais, je sais, je suis désolé. Quand Tora est venu me chercher je pouvais même pas me lever. Le médecin est venu et je ne dois pas sortir pendant une semaine.

**Best Best BEST dit :**

UNE SEMAINE ? Mais tu vas te faire chier!

**Super Burger dit :**

Mais trop ! Enfin j'espère que vous viendrai me voir quand même ! (paraît que c'est pas contagieux)

**Best Best BEST dit :**

T'en fais pas petite frite, je passerai demain dans l'après-midi.

**Super Burger dit :**

Ok ! De toutes façons je bouge pas… 

**Best Best BEST dit :**

Bon, désolé, Nao est arrivé, on va boire un coup avec les gars. T'en fais pas, je boirai pour toi !

**Super Burger dit :**

Merci, trop gentil… 

**Best Best BEST est maintenant hors-ligne.**

**¤.¤.****¤.¤.¤**

**Kanashii(1) Tora dit :**

Salut Hiroto. Ça va mieux ?

**Super Burger dit :**

Tora ? T'es pas avec les autres ? Et pourquoi t'es connecté sur ton portable ? Ton ordi marche plus ? Et moi, oui, ça va mieux mais je suis bloqué chez moi pour la semaine sur ordre du médecin…

**Kanashii Tora dit :**

Non, j'avais pas envie d'y aller. C'est pas marrant sans toi… Pour ce qui est de mon ordi, cette bouse est belle et bien morte. Va falloir que j'aille en acheter un neuf. Et je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux. Dis… Je peux te poser une question un peu délicate ?

**Super Burger dit :**

Euh… oui, vas-y.

**Kanashii Tora dit :**

Si un de tes amis t'avouais qu'il était gay, tu réagirais comment ?

**Super Burger dit :**

_Bah tu sais, moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr de mon orientation. J'ai toujours aimé les filles mais maintenant un mec m'intéresse… Pourquoi ?_

**Kanashii Tora dit :**

J'aime un mec mais je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas.

**Super Burger dit :**

Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? 

**Kanashii Tora dit :**

Y'a un garçon qui l'intéresse.

**Super Burger dit :**

Ha ! Mais il est gay lui aussi alors.

**Kanashii Tora dit :**

Il est pas sûr de son orientation.

**Super Burger dit :**

Comme moi ! Mais tu lui parles que sur MSN ou aussi dans la vraie vie ? 

**Kanashii Tora dit :**

Les deux, mais pour le moment il peut pas sortir, il est un peu souffrant.

**Super Burger dit :**

Il me ressemble énormément dis donc ! 

**Kanashii Tora dit :**

Oui, je trouve aussi.

**Super Burger dit :**

Tora, je peux te dire quelque chose ? 

**Kanashii Tora dit :**

Euh oui…

**Super Burger dit :**

Bon, je sais que c'est con de te le dire alors que tu viens de m'avouer quelqu'un mais voilà, le mec que je te disais… C'est toi… ¤Blush¤

**Kanashii Tora a changé son pseudo en Tanoshii(2) Tora.**

**Tanoshii Tora dit :**

Je viens d'avoir une bonne nouvelle ! Le garçon que j'aime m'aime aussi !

**Super Burger dit :**

Ah… Félicitation… Bon, je vais me coucher.

**Tanoshii Tora dit :**

Attends !

**Super Burger est maintenant hors-ligne.**

**¤.¤.¤.¤.¤**

Hiroto éteignit son ordinateur. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

¤ _Mais quel con ce Tora ! Je lui dit que je l'aime et la seule chose qui trouve à me répondre c'est que son gars l'aime aussi. ¤_

Il se coucha, les joues trempées et les yeux rouges.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par de petits coups portés à sa porte. Il se leva et alla mécaniquement ouvrir. Il était tout engourdit par sa maladie et par la tristesse qui lui étreignait le cœur. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, il se retrouva face à :

« Tora ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je suis désolé mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir. Je suis très heureux pour vous, patati patata… Maintenant au revoir.

Il poussa la porte mais elle fut bloquée par le pied de son visiteur.

« Je sais que tu es heureux pour _nous_, moi aussi je suis heureux pour _nous._ Lui dit alors celui-ci.

« Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie ! Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Alors tu arrêtes maintenant !

« D'accord… Mais juste une dernière chose… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Dis « Nous » »

« Pardon ? » demanda Hiroto, pensant que son ami était devenu fou.

« Dis juste le mot « Nous ». »

« Nous ? »

« Oui, toi, moi, nous. » répondit alors le plus grand avant de faire demi-tour et de partir.

La frite ambulante(3) se précipita à son balcon et deux étages plus bas, il vit l'homme aimé sortir de son bâtiment.

« Tora ! Qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire ?! »

L'interpellé sourit et, d'une voix sincère et forte lui dit :

« Je t'aime Hiroto ! Et ça depuis la première fois ! »

Le plus jeune laissa échapper quelques larmes avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers et d'aller sauter dans les bras du brun. Il entoura sa taille de ses jambes pour se laisser porter et l'empêcher de partir. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les regards outragés de quelques vieilles qui passaient par là et celui plutôt vicieux de la voisine du rez-de-chaussée.

« Aller, viens tenshi no, rentrons, tu ne dois pas sortir. »

¤.¤.¤.¤.¤

**Le lendemain :**

**Best Best BEST dit :**

Hey! Les mecs, vous êtes là ?

**Tanoshii Oni & Tenshi auto-message :**

_Nous sommes au lit ;-)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fin !**_

(1) Kanashii : Triste

(2) Tanoshii : heureux (oui faisons dans l'originalité ! XD)

(3) La frite ambulante désigne Hiroto (mais on pouvait s'en douter XD)

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Quand je disais que c'était nyan nyan XD

Allez ! Review pour changer !


End file.
